Teacher
The teacher is a minor character of Inside Out, mostly existing as background for Riley Andersen's crying fit on her first day at school. However, due to this role, parodies featuring Riley's school life have her as a much more major character. In Inside Out The teacher is introduced as she walks into the classroom where Riley is, and announces Riley's recent arrival to the particular school in San Francisco. Riley's Fear immediately freaks out, as being called by the teacher was one of his top fears during the first day of school, but as the teacher asks Riley to introduce herself, Joy takes control and makes Riley have a brief quip about herself. The teacher then further inquires about Minnesota, and Riley begins talking extensively; though, due to Sadness touching a memory that was at Riley's mind at the point, Riley begins crying. The teacher is shocked, but nevertheless, thanks Riley and shows support from both herself and the classmates. She then commences the lesson. Later, when Joy and Sadness visit Dream Productions, they encounter a classroom set with a Mind Worker playing the teacher's role. This Mind Worker is given cue cards to read off of during the live performance of Riley's dream, and, according to Fear, is a terrible actress. Nevertheless, she mentions a pop quiz, implying that it might be a feature of the real-world teacher as well. Finally, the credits scene gives an insight into the teacher's mind. She has to deal with students who don't answer her questions, but nevertheless keeps an excited tone; in the mind, it is represented by all of her emotions, except for Joy, being on the verge of giving up, whereas Joy keeps them excited for the summer vacation and a trip to the Bahamas to meet someone who looks and acts identical to the Brazilian helicopter pilot whose memory Jill Andersen has. In parodies In Riley Andersen vs. Adolf Hitler, the teacher's role is much the same as in Inside Out, except this time, she is comforting Riley for the latter's belief that she indirectly killed Adolf Hitler, while at the same time tying this knowledge into the curriculum, as the transgression between Riley and Hitler, involving time travel, has already made it into history books. In the Inside Out Kid Series, the teacher is intended to be a major character, as school prominently features in AGK parodies. In the first episode, the teacher asks Leopold Slikk to introduce himself. He quickly does so (while at the same time pointing out that the teacher said "today" twice, a common feature of AGK parodies introducing another character), before turning to the classroom's only computer to play Unreal Tournament. However, as Leopold breaks the computer's keyboard, the teacher sends him to Principal Diknoz's office. Understandably, she appears on the thumbnail of Joy plans for Riley to become a teacher alongside the Lithuanian president Dalia Grybauskaitė; though, Riley's plan involves talking to most teachers of her school in order to know what it's like to be a teacher, including Ms. Sukscox, whose role in AGK parodies the Inside Out teacher is filling in. Comparisons Ms. Sukscox Trivia *It is known that this teacher's subject is History from her last line in Inside Out proper (excluding the credits scene), "Alright everyone, get out your history books and turn to chapter seven.", and the books the students have taken out, "HISTORY of History". *The DVD extra Quick Thinking briefly shows another teacher in the same school as the one featured in the film proper. This appears to be the Spanish teacher (based on the alternate ending). Category:Inside Out characters